L Chases Cake
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: What happens when L gets a box and it has cake inside? Read to find out! This is my first story so...try to be nice


L Chases Cake

L Chases Cake

By

Yukino Innuwa

It was a nice peaceful day in Japan. In a police investigation building a boy was sitting alone in a room. The boy was in his mid-twenties and had black hair that looked slightly spiked. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was sitting in a crouched position with his feet in the chair staring blankly out a window. He looked like he was bored out of his mind and the black "bags" under his eyes accented to the look. The boy was none other than L or Ryuuzaki.

"Seems Kira has taken a break from killing criminals today" he mumbled to himself as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar that was in his hand. Nothing interesting had happened for a while so things were pretty peaceful. Yagami Soichiro was out doing errands, he hadn't seen Matsuda around for a while, he tried to avoid Misa as much as possible because the girl simply got on his last nerves and he still had his suspicions about Raito, his partner, being Kira. Said partner walked into the room casually. L turned his head and looked at the brown-haired teen. L noticed a little box in Raito's hand.

"What's with the box?" L asked. "I haven't the slightest idea. I was passing by and I found it in front of your door. It's addressed to you…but not many people know about you so whoever it is must be important and he/she might have something to do with Kira" answered Raito. L stood up and strolled over to where Raito was and took the box from his hands. He saw that indeed the box was addressed to him since the name 'Ryuuzaki' was written in big black letters on the top. L opened the lid to the box and when it did his eyes widened and he immediately shut the lid.

Raito noticed the surprised expression on his enemy's face. He pondered what it could be for a little bit until he felt himself being pushed out of the door in a hurry. "R-Ryuuzaki what're you doing?" he quickly asked as he glared at his enemy. He never got an answer as the door was slammed in his face hitting his nose. Raito yelped and held his nose in his hands as he rolled around on the floor. Ryuk was staring at the scene of Kira rolling around on the floor covering his nose. He stifled his laughter as long as he could but he couldn't help it and laughed up a storm. Raito stood up and glared at his shinigami before walking away grumbling to himself about troublesome people and about a certain shinigami not getting any apples for a month.

In the room, L was staring at the contents of the box. He had suspected something that had to do with the Kira case what he didn't suspect was there to be an angel food cake with white frosting on top with white filling in the middle with a strawberry rested on top of the delicious dessert. L had returned to the seat he had been sitting in before Raito appeared. The chocolate bar had long been forgotten as you could see drool appear out of L's mouth as he stared at the cake. 'Whoever gave me this must either like me or is thanking me for some reason or another,' he thought, 'oh well whatever the reason…I simply can't keep staring at it'

After that thought he pulled out a fork and had an evil expression on his usual calm face. "GOOD-BYE YOU DELICIOUS LOOKING CAKE!!" he yelled as he was going to stab the cake with the fork. But when the tips of the fork were about to go through the cake a sudden voice was heard. "Don't you dare Ryuuzaki-kun!" cried a little voice. L stopped in his tracks before looking down at the dessert. "D-did you just say something?" "Yes I did!" came the little voice again. Suddenly the cake grew to little white legs, two arms, two eyes and a mouth. "Hi Ryuuzaki-kun I'm Enjeru. I'm from a magical land that is run by every sweet known to man." L couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He thought that he was possibly dreaming so he pinched his cheeks to make sure he was awake. Unfortunately for him he was awake.

L was still in shock from seeing his dessert come to life. For the past hour Enjeru kept on talking about her world not noticing that L was still pretty hungry. "Enjeru-chan" he said "I have a question" "Ask away" L then had an evil gleam in his eyes and the fork was once again his hand "Can I eat you?" Enjeru was shocked and backed away from L "w-why would you want to eat me Ryuuzaki-kun?" He kept getting closer to her "because you're a cake and I'm a human. And I also have a sweet tooth and I'm really hungry" Enjeru was frightened she was looking for a place to run but realized she was trapped that is until… "Ryuuzaki-kun have you seen Raito-kun anywhere?" Misa had opened the door. Enjeru saw this as the perfect opportunity and ran as quickly as she could. Misa saw Enjeru running towards her and screamed. "Don't just stand there Amane-san get the cake!" L yelled at the pop-star. Misa was too freaked out by seeing a cake running out the door.

L was furious that the cake was running away and immediately chased after Enjeru knocking Misa out of the way. Misa sat on the floor dumbfounded she then passed out from the shock.

Meanwhile Raito was walking down the hall still angry at L for shutting the door on his face. He had a bandage over his nose and his outfit had some blood stains on it. Ryuk was flying behind him still laughing slightly remembering Raito rolling around on the floor. Raito was about to tell Ryuk to shut up when all of a sudden he saw a screaming cake run by him yelling 'help me!' Raito and Ryuk looked at each other than at the running dessert. Then they heard a familiar voice screaming 'Enjeru-chan come back!' and 'I promise when I eat you I'll try not to make it too painful'. Raito turned around just in time to see L come dashing down the all at lightning speed. Raito slowly turned around and continued walking trying to forget about what he just saw. Ryuk did the same thing.

L was gaining on Enjeru fast. He smirked and tried to imagine what the beautiful dessert would taste like. When Enjeru turned a corner his smirk got bigger as he knew he would soon corner her. But when he turned the corner he didn't see little Enjeru anywhere. His smirk went away and instead a sad expression was on the detective's face. He then dropped to his knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Anyone within a 15-mile radius could hear him scream. As a tear was about to run down his face he heard a faint laughter coming from the second door to his left. He got up and slowly went to the door. When he opened the door he saw Enjeru and…Matsuda. Matsuda was holding Enjeru in one hand and had a controller in the other. Behind him were some cameras that had L's room and the various hallways he ran through to try and catch up with the little dessert. Matsuda was too busy laughing to notice L watching him. "I can't believe he fell for it," he cackled "for a smart detective he sure is dumb when it comes to desserts and realizing what's real and what's fake." He continued laughing until he felt an evil aura from behind him. Matsuda turned around only to be face to face with a very pissed off L who had the most evil look on his face that even Ryuk would probably be scared of.

Outside the investigation building Yagami Soichiro had come back from doing a couple errands when he heard a scream coming from inside that sounded like Matsuda. Soichiro stopped in his tracks, waited for a few minutes than left before even entering the building. Everyone within a 30-mile radius heard the scream produced by Matsuda.

In the end L got his revenge and got some cake!


End file.
